


taking over my life for a second time

by reformedcharacter



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-workers, Fluff, M/M, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reformedcharacter/pseuds/reformedcharacter
Summary: aaron and robert’s coworkers can’t help but want robert and aaron to get together. but little do they know the whole truth about the boys who appear to be strangers.





	taking over my life for a second time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theyoungv_eins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungv_eins/gifts).



> for ellie, who reblogged a post on tumblr and i just had to do it

“You know, that Aaron in resources is lovely. Have you met him yet?” Lydia stirs aimlessly at her coffee, her chipped red nails clinging to the spoon as she stares up at Robert, who waits by the steadily boiling kettle. Robert shuffles uncomfortably on his feet, his new work shoes already scuffed slightly on the toes, and bites his lip. 

It had been Victoria’s idea, to pin a small bisexual flag to the small board on his desk. His younger sister stating:  _ “You’re out and proud, Rob. Let the new job lot know it.”  _ It peeks out on the corkboard from between important emails and small polaroids of Victoria and her little one, but it’s there. Which means now everyone, even Sam, the slightly dim postman, will not rest until he’s been introduced to everyone and their mother. 

“He joined the same day as you do, comes down here a lot.” She continues a small smile on her face as she looks him up and down. “Gay, too.”

“And, how do you know that?” He raises an eyebrow and leans over to grab the kettle, pouring the hot liquid into the mug where the teabag sits waiting. He unceremoniously splashes in some milk, removes the teabag, and sits in the empty seat across from her. She waits until he’s settled, two week old OK! magazine in hand, before saying: 

“I can just tell.” 

“Bit presumptuous of you, that.” He mumbles, reaching over to take a biscuit from the packet in front of her. Custard Creams.  _ They’ll do _ . He dunks it into his tea before shoving it into his mouth, hunger now washing over him, and tries to avoid dropping crumbs over his new shirt. 

Lydia waves a hand, “Oh, be quiet. I think you’d make a lovely couple.”

“Do you know anything about this bloke?” 

“Well, no. But I can tell.” 

“Should have been a psychic, you. Do you know this weeks lotto numbers too?” He says, smirk growing on his lips.

He reaches over to grab another biscuit but she smacks his hand away before snatching the now shut magazine from in front of Robert. He downs a quick gulp of his tea before flicking his eyes to the clock that sits above the break room bin. 12:15. 

His break is over in fifteen minutes, so he pushes up from his seat once again and heads over to the fridge in the kitchen. Leaning down to his shelf and plucking his sandwiches out from the mess other people have left in there. 

Then, the door opens. 

\---

Aaron’s having the day from hell. That’s it. He’d burnt his toast this morning, small kitchen filling with clouds of smoke as he took a shower, a cold one. The smoke alarm had sounded, a shrill ring filling his ears as cold water washed over him; he’d tripped, in his rush to get out, tumbling out of the shower and resulting in a large bruise on the side of his big toe that left it difficult to walk properly. 

And now, as he sits in the rain during his lunch break, his shitty ford fiesta has decided to give up on him too. He risks turning the key again, but all that sounds is the rough straining of the engine as it squeaks and struggles to start. He sighs and hits the steering wheel, again.

He harshly pulls the the key out of the ignition, and wrenches open the door, pushing it open and allowing the spray of rain to fall over him. He pushes himself out of the seat and slams the door behind him, before locking it behind him and running back into the building, repeatedly jamming the button by the door in the hopes someone is actually sat at the front desk today. Fortunately, there is. 

He rushes upstairs, stumbling over his feet slightly. His hair lays flat on his head, wet curls clinging to his forehead uncomfortably as he pushes open the break room door.  

Two people are in here: Robert Sugden from finance, leaning into the fridge with one hand wrapped around a cube of tinfoil, his eyebrows raised towards his hairline at Aaron’s dramatic entrance, and Lydia, an overly smiley woman that Aaron’s had to dodge several times in the hallways of the small building. 

“Ah,” She says, “Speak of the devil.” She flips over a page of her magazine dramatically, eyes finally leaving Aaron and returning to the page. He leans over and grabs a clean tea towel from the side and rubs it over his forehead, pushing his hair off his face and leaving it in ugly, misplaced spikes on top of his head. 

“You what?” Aaron says as he falls back onto the sofa that’s pushed into the corner, an ugly green fabric marked with God-knows-what, and continues to rub at his neck with the towel. 

“Just saying to Robert here,” She waves a hand towards Robert, who’s now tucking into a badly smelling tuna mayo. “How lovely a couple you two would make.” 

Aaron snaps around to face Robert, eyebrows creased in confusion, who simply stands there with a smirk on his face.

“Right, and, how do you know I’m gay?”

“So, you are?”

“Yes.” 

She smiles widely and turns to Robert. “Told you, that’ll be five quid.” 

“Hey! We never had a bet on it!” He laughs around the bread he’s chewing and rolls his eyes in Aaron’s direction. 

“You’re having bets on me?” 

“No,” Robert says, still chuckling under his breath, “She’s just a nosey cow.” 

She gasps, showing Robert her middle finger, and faces Aaron.

“Anyway, what you doing here? And why are you soaked?” 

He nods towards the small window, where the rain is now pouring down harder, thrashing against the walls of the building. “Cars fucked.” 

“What happened?”

“Dunno, but I haven’t got a tool kit or anything so I can’t have a proper look.” He huffs out a sigh and crosses his ankles, throwing his head backwards against the back of the sofa, and bumping it lightly on the wall behind him. “I hate getting the bus, but I’ll have to, to get home.” 

“I can give you a lift.” Robert says, chucking the remains of his sandwich in the bin, as the clock ticks over to 12:28. 

Aaron says: “Really?” at the same time that Lydia, who’s pouring her leftover coffee down the drain says: “Oh that’d be nice, Robert.” 

He ignores her and turns his gaze directly on Aaron, “‘Course, I’ll show you what a good cars like.” 

Aaron rolls his eyes but mumbles “Cheers”, all the same. 

“Oh look at you, I’ll have to let Margaret know all about your  _ first date. _ ” Lydia coos. Aaron’s not sure who Margaret is, but he’s sure he doesn’t want to know.

“I’d hardly call giving him a lift a  _ date _ .” Robert says, holding the door behind him for Robert.

“Whatever you say, see you later.” She wanders down the hallway in the opposite direction, long yellow skirt swishing around her as she moves. 

They snort at the same time, “Sorry about her.” Robert says, tilting his head towards the direction of where Lydia stood moments ago. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Aaron chuckles. He steps forwards slightly, and lays a hand on Robert’s bicep. “Play your cards right, you just might get that date.” Robert gulps. “I’ll meet you outside at four.” Aaron winks and turns quickly, hurrying down the corridor and heading towards the lift. 

Robert laughs quietly under his breath, and heads back to his desk. He keeps an eye on the small digital clock on his desk for the remainder of the afternoon, the numbers ticking over excruciatingly slow until finally,  _ finally _ , tipping over to four. 

\---

Thankfully, the rainfall has ceased by the time four rolls around. Robert is sat on the hood of his porsche as Aaron leaves the building. His hair has finally dried enough that Aaron doesn’t wince as he runs his fingers through it, roughly pushing at the small quiff as he comes to a stop before Robert. 

Robert checks his wrist. “You’re late.”

Aaron snorts and rolls his eyes as he moves towards the passenger side, “You’re not even wearing a watch, idiot.”

Robert blows out a puff of air as he laughs, a loud and high cackle, and unlocks the car. The pair of them sitting down at the same time. Aaron puts down his backpack and kicks at it slightly to move it into a slightly comfier position as Robert starts the ignition. 

They drive out of the car park in silence, Robert’s radio crackling quietly but not releasing any actual music. They’re halfway down the main road when Aaron finally speaks, pointing a finger to a small layby a few feet away. “Stop there.” 

Robert flicks on the indicators with no hesitation, and seconds later they’re parked. 

Aaron unclicks his seatbelt quickly, the metal clinking against the door as the fabric rolls backwards into the side of his seat. He leans over and grasps at Robert’s cheeks, pulling his face to meet his. Their teeth clash harshly with Aaron’s speed, but Robert’s hands move away from his lap and wrap themselves around Aaron’s waist, tightly holding on. 

Their noses rub together lightly and a gasp falls from Aaron’s mouth as Robert’s teeth nibble on Aaron’s lower lip. He pulls back slightly, close enough that the heat of Robert’s heavy breath washes over Aaron’s face. 

“I missed you today.” Robert whispers. 

Aaron pulls back entirely then, Robert’s hands falling away from Aaron’s waist, and crashes back against his seat. His cheeks have grown warm and the rain has returned. 

“This was your idea.” 

“I know, but I didn’t know everyone would be so,  _ okay _ , with us.” He sighs, and lays a hand on Aaron’s thigh. Aaron moves his hand and lays it on Robert’s, who flips it and intertwines their fingers, squeezing his fingers tightly. 

“Well,  _ Lydia _ , certainly is.”

Robert chuckles loudly, “I told you she’s the worst, but I can’t stop her it’s too funny.” 

Aaron bites his bottom lip, tugging the skin into his mouth, and shakes his head. “Well you can be the one to ruin her dreams. She’s gonna think she’s set us up.”

“I know, she’ll be devastated that she’s five years too late.” 

Aaron lays his head back on the headrest and turns, cheek pressed into the soft leather of Robert’s car interior, and smiles softly at Robert. He raises their joined hands and presses a kiss to Robert’s soft skin. 

“Come on,” He whispers, nodding toward the steering wheel, “Let’s go home.”

As Robert starts the car, his grip doesn’t loosen on Aaron’s hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this very quickly so if there's any errors i'm sorry! find me on tumblr @frecklysugden


End file.
